Life As A Teenage Werewolf
by OneInTheCorner
Summary: Sasha Sorbelle is a Slytherin girl, entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. She and her long-time boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, are still going strong, but will the coming life-changing encounters change that, or will the couple conquer? COMPLETE
1. Sasha

**Chapter One**

Sasha Sorbelle gathered up her books and left the library. Slowly she made her way down to the Entrance Hall and turned down the corridor that lead to the dungeons, twirling her honey-coloured hair.

Ever since she had first entered she had first entered Hogwarts six years before, Sasha had wondered if the Sorting Hat had put her in the right house. Sasha was quite different from the other Slytherins. At times, they seemed rather -well- evil to her, especially in their relentless tormenting of Harry Potter. Unlike most other Slytherins, nay, all other Slytherins, Sasha didn't mind Harry Potter. Actually, she concitered him to be very brave, and courteous from the few times she had spoken to him. It was just Hermione Granger that she hated.

Sasha now approached a seemingly solid stone wall. Hesitating, she racked her mind for the current password.

"Serpentine," she muttered, and the wall opened in response, and Sasha walked into the Slytherin common room.

At this time there were many people crowded into the many armchairs or piled onto the couches of the common room. As Sasha entered, a blond boy got up and strode over to her. He was flanked by two large, stupid looking boys. At the sight of the blond boy, Sasha sighed, and quickened her pace. They met in the middle of the room, and quite a few eyes turned to look at them. Dropping her books on the floor, Sasha wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and breathed in the delightful smell of his cologne. His arms inclosed around her slender waist.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you," he said in a deep, smooth voice. Sasha was the only one he would ever speak to kindly. Sasha pulled back, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, I was working on that essay in the library," she groaned, "It was horrible to have to work while that mudblood Granger is working on it too, and she finishes in half the time I took. And _then_ she asks me if I need help, Draco!" Malfoy frowned.

"Don't accept help from that filthy little thing, Sash," he said aggressively as he led her by the hand to a loveseat he had reserved for them. Sasha knew she shouldn't mention Hermione Granger around Draco, but she felt safe and cared about when he was angry.

"Oh, I never would! She's such a know-it-all!" Sasha said as she sat down with him, and undid her ponytail, snapping the elastic around her wrist. 

They talked together for a few more minutes, before Draco surveyed his watch absently.

"We should get up to the Great Hall now, nearly dinner time," he said, standing up. Sasha rose and took his arm. In this fashion, they went to the Great Hall. 


	2. The Pansy Incident

**Chapter Two  
The Pansy Incident**

Just as they were entering the Great Hall, the two passed Harry Potter and his friends, including Granger. As Sasha watched his face, she could tell that Draco was madly trying to think of something clever and spiteful to say, but he could think of nothing. He began to grind his teeth, an ugly habit that Sasha hated.

"Stop it, Draco," she whispered to him as he sat down. Draco frowned, but obeyed.

During the feast, Draco's hand would constantly twitch and he would reach for Sasha's hand, and hold it for a moment. This mildly irritated Sasha, but she dismissed it. Sasha found Draco to be quite jealous. She could barely remember the last time she had spoken to another boy, let alone dated one. Her and Draco spent most of their free time together, and they sat together at mealtimes, and during classes. Sasha liked Draco a huge amount, of course, but she didn't like being alienated from her friends, and even her twin brother, Brian.

Sasha excused herself from the feast to go to the washroom. While leaving the lavatory, she bumped into one of the Weasleys. Sasha remembered this one as Ron, one of Harry Potter's best friends. He turned quite red, and looked down.

"Hullo Sasha," he mumbled. Sasha smiled at him.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. She gasped, as she saw Draco Malfoy walking up behind Ron. Draco had a detestful look in his eyes as he walked up to them.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasha? Why are you talking to Wealsey scum?" Draco grabbed Sasha's hand and turned to Ron, "Keep away from my girl, Weasley," he spat. Draco dragged Sasha back to the dungeons by the hand.

"Draco! What does it matter? He just said hello!" Sasha cried. Draco shook his head. "He shouldn't be talking to you anyway. And why do you care?" he responded as they approached the stone wall. He uttered the password and they entered the the empty common room. Draco finally released her wrist, and she rubbed it where he had held it so tight. "Why are you so jealous? No one else even likes me, so you're not in danger of me abandoning you," she said to him as he sat down. Draco looked at her and shook his head. "No. _All_ of the Slytherin boys like you, but maybe it's because all the other Slytherin girls look like trolls.... but," here he stood and put his hand on her cheek, "Don't you think I should be allowed to protect what is rightfully mine?" Sasha smiled. She sank into Draco's arms. She embraced him and pulled back, for what she was sure would come. Draco's eyes darted around the common room, as if to check for spies, then he leaned forward to kiss her. Sasha closed her eyes and savored every moment of the kiss she'd dreamed of for months.

Unfortunately it only lasted a few moments. A wave of Slytherins entered the common room, arriving from dinner. Sasha pulled back, disappointed, but it was too late: Pansy Parkinson had seen them kissing. She squealed with repulse.

"Eww! Sorbelle, Malfoy? I thought you had better taste than that!" she sniffed. Sasha's vision clouded as a wave of anger swept over her. She furiously stalked over to Pansy and grabbed her by the collar.

"Yeah, me and Malfoy. Got a problem?" Sasha spat at her. Pansy's eyes showed a fear Sasha had never seen from her before. But all the same, Pansy had insulted her, and Sasha held no pity for her. Sasha raised her fist, and punched Pansy with all of her strength, making Pansy's nose cracked. Blood splattered all over the front of Pansy's robes, to gasps by surrounding students, followed by cruel jeers. Pansy fell to the floor, and held her hand to her broken nose. She looked up at Sasha with horror and fear. Sasha looked down at her and smirked.

"If you don't want that to happen again, you won't rat on me." Pansy nodded shakily, and ran out of the common room through the entrance. Sasha wiped the blood onher knuckles off on her robes, when she felt Draco's hands on her shoulders.

"That was pretty good," he whispered in her ear, "I won't report you, although I know I should." Sasha grinned and and turned to face him. Draco smiled, and his smile sent shivers up and down her spine. He had a strange smile, as he did not use it very often. It was awkward and unpracticed, but Sasha liked it all the same.

"Yeah, right, you're a prefect. I suppose you could give me detention, huh, prefect?"

"Yeah. If you were anyone else, I would. I'll let you slip this time, Sasha." 


	3. The Recommended Hideout

**Chapter Three  
The Recommended Hideout**

Sasha was by his side as Draco told eggagerated stories to the other Slytherins about his summer. These stories were witty and amusing, and all made Draco look like a hero. Sasha knew they were all lies, as she was with him when they supposedly happened: she knew the real stories, and they were much simpler than he told them. Still, they were amusing to her, even though she was in the know. It was fun to watch the audience throughout the course of Draco's stories. Sasha seriously wondered how anyone could be think enough to believe Draco's ludicrous tales, but then she reminded herself that she had two years before, when she had had a rather serious crush on him.

At nine o'clock, Sasha kissed Draco goodnight, in front of their peers, and trotted up the stairs to her dormitory. Her twin sister Demitra was sitting on her bed, and Sasha joined her.

"Well, Sash, we heard about the Pansy incident, only we heard the elaborated version. Tell us the true story!" she said excitedly. The other Slytherin girls turned to look at Sasha. She complied, and told her story.

At it's end, Demitra looked slightly disappointed, as though she had expected a more dramatic story.

"Well, she saw you and Draco Malfoy going at it? That's it?" she sniffed. Sasha frowned.

"We were not 'going at it', Demi! We were... just kissing," she said indignantly, but she didn't sound very convincing. Demitra laughed.

"Oh, yeah?", she giggled. Sasha her fist in warning. Demitra held up her hands in innocence, shrugging.

"Sasha, for a girl who so openly displays her love for a guy, you are strangely defensive." A few moments of silence followed Demitra's words, broken by a dreamy sigh from listening girl.

"What does Malfoy kiss like?" the girl asked eagerly, her eyes shining with admiration.

"Well, Rachel, he's very good!"

Squeals of excitement filled the room. Sasha laughed.

"He's a very passionate kisser.... it kind of feels like he's rehearsed it!" Sasha admitted. Everyone burst into laughter.

Before Sasha went to bed, she pulled her wand out of her robes, magically wet her hair and bewitched it to braid itself in tiny plaits all over her head. Demitra watched her do this while she put on her nightdress.

"Wow, Sash, you've really mastered that technique! I can still only make my hair kinda flop around a bit," Sasha, braids finished, pulled on her own nightdress and climbed into her four-poster bed.

"Thanks, Demi. It's so much easier than just braiding it myself!" Demitra nodded vigorously.

"'Night."

"'Night."

The next morning at breakfast, Sasha sat with Draco, across from Demitra. Suddenly owls poured into the Great Hall, flying to the recipients of their packages. Sasha's barn owl Orville soared over and landed in front of her. Sasha untied the letter attacked to his leg. It was was from her mother.

_Dear Sasha,_

Well, we hope the hope the first month of school has gone well. Your father and I have gotten rather lonely, this old house just isn't home without you, Demitra and Brian about. We plan to come to Hogsmeade on one of your Hogsmeade weekends, and we can see you all then. Your father wants to come to all of your Quidditch matches as well, seeing as you're captain this year. Congratulations, love!

How has Slytherin been treating you? I was a Ravenclaw, so I would expect it's quite different from that. I have no idea why my two daughters were Slytherin material. You and Demitra are neither stupid, nor evil, nor troll-resembling, so it puzzles me. But I hear from a certain someone that you have been dating and caught kissing Lucius Malfoy's son. I know Lucius, and I don't think you should be mixing with such people. If Harry Potter is to be believed, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater, and his son will support his father. As for being caught kissing, if you cannot control yourself, Sasha, find an empty room where you will not be caught(as a girl I found Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to be ideal).

See you on your first Hogsmeade visit, at The Three Broomsticks!

-Mom Sasha laughed at her mother's advice, and she passed the letter to Demitra to read. Demitra chuckled, and gave back the letter.

"You should make note of that for future use, so you won't have to break any more noses, Sasha," she commented. Sasha smiled and nodded.

"I will."

Demitra laughed. "I was just joking, Sash!" the two girls burst out in laughter. Sasha and Draco walked hand in hand to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. Here Sasha sat beside him, again. Sasha was quite pleased to receive an E on that weeks big essay. Draco held back a frown when he saw her mark, as he had received a much lower one.

The day droned on, until finally the last class ended. Sasha was very thankful that it was a Friday, and she had the whole weekend to relax. As she, Draco and the whole Slytherin were returning to their common room, they encountered Harry Potter in the Entrance Hall. Draco made some cruel joke about him, and Sasha laughed forcedly. 'I'm so horrible!', she thought, 'That's not funny at all, yet I'm laughing!'

At last they got back to the common room. Her and Draco sat down on a sofa, and Draco made to kiss her, but she stopped him. "No, Draco. My- my mum told me not to be caught like, um, this,", she gestured to his hands around her waist and their faces two inches apart. Sasha was now aware of several pairs of eyes on them now. Draco raised his eyebrows, but nodded. 

"But I know a place we could go.", she whispered in Draco's ear.

Sasha lead him up to the second floor girls bathroom, better known as Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Sasha ignored the out of order sign on the door, and pulled Draco inside. He looked slightly anxious about entering a girls toilet, but Sasha payed it no mind.

"A girl's toilet?" he said with disregard. 

"Oh, this place has been out of order since my mother went to school here. No one ever comes in here." she said airily. Draco came to where she was standing against the wall. He enclosed his arms around her, pushing his lips against hers. Giggling, Sasha plundged into his embrace. They were oblivious to the figure standing behind Draco. Moaning Myrtle watched them silently for a minute, before Draco began kissing Sasha's neck.

"What are you doing?" Myrtle asked innocently. Draco abruptly stopped and turned around.

"What does it look like, Myrtle?" Sasha answered. Draco frowned. "Are you allowed to do that? Against school rules, I think...." Mrytle said softly, with a taunting tone in her voice. Sasha gulped.

"Please don't tell anyone, Myrtle! Please!" she begged. Mrytle swelled up, her face livid in anger.

"Why would I tell anyone? No one wants to hear me, no one ever has! Unless you haven't noticed, I HAVE NO FRIENDS!", she screeched at them, immediatly falling into huge sobs. She flew into the air and splashed into a toilet, spilling water onto the floor. Sasha breathed in relief, while Draco stood, confused.

"Moaning Myrtle. She's such a pain." Sasha sighed. Draco stepped over and picked up where he left off. 


	4. Quidditch Practise

**Chapter Four  
Quidditch Practice**

The next morning dawned bright and warm, and as she woke Sasha remembered that there was Quidditch practise this morning. She checked her watch: an hour until practise officially began. Sasha groaned and rose. She pulled on her green Quidditch robes and bewitched her hair to braid itself, tieing each thin plait with either a green or silver ribbon.

After a bit of a rushed breakfast, Sasha retrieved her Nimbus 2001 from her dormitory and made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Draco. 

"Nice hair," he said as he saw her in the Entrance Hall. Sasha blushed slightly.

"You still have that effect on me, Draco," she said dreamily. He smirked and took Sasha's hand as the pitch came into view.

After a quick pep talk in the change room, Sasha retrieved the balls' crate and took it out to the pitch. She released the bludgers for Crabbe and Goyle's practise, and the Golden Snitch for Draco's. Sasha grabbed the quaffle and mounted her broom. She kicked off from the ground and soared up into the clear blue sky, savoring the fresh wind's rush against her face. As the new captain, it was her job to conduct the practise. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have practised over the summer; they had improved over last year. Draco was just as good as ever, and Sasha spent a good half hour pitching gold balls at him for Seeker practise. Draco then helped her practise with the quaffle by playing Keeper for her.

After a two hour long practise, Sasha locked up the balls in their crate and changed into her normal robes. After everyone had gone, Draco and Sasha walked down to the lake shore together. Draco took out his broom and mounted. He motioned for Sasha to sit behind him.

"Let's zoom around for a bit, Sash," he said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco kicked off and they shot up into the sky. 

Pretty soon, the lake was left far below, and they looked down on it's deep blue waters.

Draco swung his legs over the broomstick so that he faced Sasha.Whisps of her hair had come out of her cornrows, and her face was alight with excitement and bliss. Without a word, Draco took her face in his hands and was madly, passionatly kissing her. Sashas heart fluttered with thilling, and she gave in to his sweet kiss, loving him more than ever before.

A few minutes later, they pulled back.

"Can't get caught up here, can we?" Draco asked, smirking. Sasha giggled, and shook her head. 


	5. Werewolf

**Chapter Five  
Werewolf**

"You really love him, don't you, Sasha?" Demitra was interegating her back in their dormitory that night.

"Can't you take a clue, Demi? Of course I love him. Draco's the best thing I've ever had." she replied, exasperated. From a neighbouring bed, Rachel O'Toole sighed.

"That's so romantic, Sasha! You're the luckiest girl in the whole school to have him." Sasha smiled at her and nodded.

"I think so, too. The day I met him, on the train in first year, was the best day I've ever had," she sighed dreamily.

"And it must have felt great when Malfoy ditched Pansy for you at the Ball two years ago. Pansy was furious with him, I don't think they've spoken since," Demitra blurted out. Sasha laughed.

"Yeah, seeing Pansys face over his shoulder as we danced was so awesome! He's a great dancer, as well as a great kisser and wonderful Seeker," she said thoughtfully.

"Ha!" Sasha looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway, looking livid with cool fury. She had a thick bandage over her nose.

"Malfoy never liked you, Sorbelle. He felt sorry for you at the ball because you were dateless. He's still madly in love with me to this day," Pansy smirked. There was a brief moment of silence, then Demitra and Rachel O'Toole burst out laughing.

"What a sad lie!" Demitra said between giggles.

"Draco has never looked at you the way he looks at Sasha!" Rachel added. Pansys face hardened, and she clenched her fists. She turned and ran up the stairs outside the door to her own dormitory. Sasha sat, speechless.

"She has got to let go of him. He has totally forgotten her," Rachel said as her laughter died away. Demitra sighed.

"Yes, he has forgotten her. Anyways...." she trailed off.

Sasha threw herself on her bed, and took out some parchement and a quill to write a reply to her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

Sure I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks. Tell dad I have a match against Gryffindor on the fifteenth of November.

I don't think you're right about Draco Malfoy. He's very sweet and I am certain he has no bad intentions. So what if his father is a Death Eater? It's not his father I'm in love with, it's Draco.

-Sasha

P.S. - How do you know Lucius Malfoy? Sasha had just finished writing this reply when Millicent Bulstrode poked her large head into the room.

"Sorbelle, Malfoy wants to talk to you," Millicent said gruffly. Sasha sealed the letter and made a mental note to go send it before she went after Millicent.

Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for her when she entered the common room. He beckoned for her to come to him. She stood in front of Draco and waited for him to speak.

"Want to break a rule or two?" he whispered. Sasha grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, almost inaudibly. Draco looked around their surroundings before motioning for her to follow him out of the common room.

"Oh, one second. I'll be right back, Draco," Sasha turned and went back up the stairs. She ran into her dormitory, and crossed the room to her bed. Sasha pulled her trunck out from under her bed. She unlocked it and dug around her clothes. Her hand bumped two glass somethings, and she pulled them out and pocketed them before shoving the trunk back under the bed and leaving the room. They had been Christmas presents from her great-aunt, and before this she had never known what to do with them. Now she had the perfect idea.

Sasha and Draco crept through the dungeon corridor, wary of every sound. It was past curfew, and teachers were patrolling now. Once Snape walked past Sasha and Draco, while they hid in the shadows, and the Bloody Baron glided past occaisionally, his gaunt eyes fixed straight ahead.

Sasha and Draco now came to the Entrance Hall. This they crossed carefully and quietly. On the other side, Draco wrenched open the front doors and held them open for Sasha to pass through. Is he insane? she thought, Yes. Draco closed the doors behind hmself and led Sasha by the hand outside. They ran across the grounds and stopped just before the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on! Let's go in," Draco said excitedly. Sasha laughed nervously.

"Are you mad?! Do you know what's in there, Draco?" she cried. Draco shrugged. 

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not scared of it. I've been in there before. Come on, we won't go far," he said persuasivly. Sasha sighed, and reluctantly followed him into the Forbidden Forest.

They walked among the trees until they could no longer see Hogwarts' lights behind them. They now stood in a small clearing, facing each other. Draco was twirling a few of Sashas small braids around his finger, while Sasha toyed with his collar. In a split second, Dracos hands were drawing her in to him, holding her tighter than he ever had before. She hugged him back. 

"Don't don't ever let me go," Sasha stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, as he was at least four inches taller than her. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Sasha pulled back and grinned impishly.

"Close your eyes," she muttered. Draco closed his eyes, and Sasha groped around her pocket and withdrew a little glass bottle. She removed the stopper, and opened Dracos mouth. He made a movement of protest, but Sasha had already dripped a drop of Veritaserum onto his tongue. Sasha closed his mouth, and watched his reaction. Dracos eyes shot open, and he blinked thickly. Sasha felt rather sorry for what she had done, but she would never regret it.

"How do you feel about me, Draco?" she asked boldly. Draco looked at her.

"I love you," he said simply. Sasha sighed.

"Yes, I know that. But why? Why did you leave Pansy for me?" she inquired. Draco shrugged.

"Because you are different form everyone else. You are everything I wish I was. Pansy is just another Slytherin, and pretty much the female version of me. I like you better than me," he replied emotionlessly. For once Sasha completly trusted his words. She blushed, grinning.

"What are your intentions with me, Draco?" she asked excitedly.

"I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to part from you. I've been looking for a spell to forge our souls together, but haven't found one yet," he said effortlessly. Sasha blinked in surprise, but was thoroughly touched by his words and was secretly elated.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that! Just one more question... why do you torment Harry Potter?" she ventured.

"He was very rude and mean to me when we first met: he practically spat in my face in front of my face. I hate him for it," although he said the words emotionlessly, Sasha could tell he fought a battle of emotions inside. Her eyes softened, and she held his hand. Sasha heard a rustle behind her, but ignored it.

"Yes, I remember that day. He was horrible to you," she said gently. She reached into her pocket for the Veritaseums antidote, removed it's stopper and opened Dracos mouth. After a few drops, he was back to normal. He would never know what she had done to him. He grinned at her, but his face drained of all colour as his eyes staryed to a spot just behind Sasha. Draco swore loudly under his breath and his hand reached into his pocket and clenched around his wand. Sasha heard a growl from behind her, and one word escaped Dracos lips before the tearing pain in her leg took hold of her:

"Werewolf." 


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter Six  
The Aftermath**

Sasha was barely conscious as Draco fought away the werewolf with magic, and she had almost blacked out as Draco picked her up and half carried, half dragged her out of the Forest. Then, her vision blurred and she lost consciousness.

Sasha woke in the hospital wing late that night to the sounds of whispering voices all around her. She opened her eyes a crack, and was surprised to see Dumbledore, Mcgonagol, Snape and a number of other faculty members crowded around the bed, whispering together. 

"It must remain a secret!" Mcgonagol was saying urgently.

"No, it cannot be made public," Dumbledore agreed.

"Her transformations will prove difficult to manage. What will she do?"

Sasha squished her eyes shut, and tried to block out their voices. No, it's not true, she told herself. I'm not a werewolf, I'm not!

But in her heart she knew it was true.

Madam Pomfrey tended to her wound, which was slow to heal. Sasha stayed in the hospital wing for the next few days, but she was not permitted to have visitors, due to the fact that the reason she was there must remain a secret. Her parents came to see her, and they were furious with the school.

"Mom, the school is not at fault for what happened to me. I'm the one to blame," she told her mother as she sat beside her bed.

"Oh?" her mother said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. It's my fault, mom," Sasha sighed, preparing to tell the story.

"How is this? You were in the Forest of your own accord? Without a teacher?" her mother said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, without a teacher. But not alone," Sasha mumbled. Her mothers eyes widened as the truth dawned on her.

"The Malfoy boy? Sasha! I told you not to see him anymore! What were you doing?" she asked furiously. Sasha looked down at her hands and picked at her nails. 

"I couldn't stand being so uncertain with him, so I decided to get the truth out of him." Sasha told her mother about the entire Vertiaserum incident, and it's aftermath. "See why I did it? That is why I love him. Now I know what he wants, mum."

Her mother hadn't interuppted her tale, and now she shook her head in disbelief.

"Mum?"

"He is different from his father, that's for sure," her mother said quietly.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Sasha questioned. Her mother smiled weakly.

"Yours is not the first Sorbelle-Malfoy relationship here. I was in much the same situation with Lucius as you are in with Draco, Sasha."

Sasha was unable to speak, then:

"What?!" she cried. Her mother sighed.

"It's true. We dated for most of our Hogwarts years, even a few years after graduation. I broke up with him just after he got involved with You-Know-Who. But there was a time when Ella Sorbelle and Lucius Malfoy were quite the item!

"It really astounded me when Demitra told me about you and Draco. My first thought was, 'Oh, what a strange coincidence!', and right after that thought I knew he would be a bad influence on you..."

she trailed off. Sasha looked her mother in the eye, shaking her head.

"No. He's not a bad influence at all. Draco's wonderful! I just wish he would come to see me here," Sasha blinked back a few tears, and her mother held her hand.

"Oh, Sasha, is that what you want?" Sasha nodded, and her mother continued. "Well, if it's possible, I'll go and get him for you. Where would he be right now?" she asked softly. Sasha smiled at her, and sighed.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, he is outside that door, in the corridor," she pointed to the entrance to the hospital wing. Ella Sorbelle raised an eyebrow, but walked over and pushed the door open, disappearing through it. After a few moments she entered again, leading a pale-faced Draco by the hand. His lip trembled as he saw her laying there and Sasha opened her arms to him. He embraced her and then sat on her bed beside her. Sashas mother smiled to her daughter and left the room.

Sasha studied Dracos face as he stared at a random spot on her blanket. His eyes were red, and he was paler than usual. He looked very tired.

"How- how have you been?" he asked her shakily. Sasha shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, not that bad. You look worse-off than I do, Draco," she said sighing.

"Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been happy these past few days. It's my fault you're here, Sash," his eyes welled up with tears, and he brushed them away. Sasha shook her head.

"No, it's not. How could you have prevented what happened? You couldn't have. I don't blame you," she told him reassuringly. Draco sat in silence. Sasha toyed with the silver band she always wore on her thumb. A faint smile played upon Dracos lips.

"Your mother doesn't trust me with you, does she?" Draco asked Sasha, who looked up at him, blushing. 

"For a long time she didn't. She knew your father, and she thought you were like him,"

Dracos head shot up.

"What do you mean, she knew him?"

"Apparently they dated for many of their Hogwarts years, and they broke up a few years after graduation," she said, smiling. Draco gaped at her.

"Really? That's strange, father never spoke about her," he said, surprised. Sasha nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is strange. I didn't know until today. Anyways, does anyone know what happened to me?" she asked, thankful for a change of subject.

"Just your sister. Professor Snape told me to make she she knew. Other than that no one knows," he replied. Sasha sighed, nodding. 

There was complete silence for a few moments, and Dracos hand held Sashas tightly.

"I'm scared for you, Sash," Draco said suddenly. Sasha frowned.

"Why?"

"Because. It'll be hard, and painful I imagine. I just hope you can manage it," he was referring to the transformation. Sasha bit her lip.

"From Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I know it won't be easy. But I'll have to do it, and I will," she said strongly. Dracos hand strayed to her braided hair. Sasha closed her eyes, and tried to stifle the tears she could feel coming. Draco hugged her.

"If you need to cry, I'm right here," he whispered. Sasha lay her head down in Dracos lap, and let the tears come. 

Sashas mother entered the hospital wing a while later to see her daughters head in the lap of her ex-boyfriends son. Sashas eyes were wet from crying, and were closed in sleep. Draco had fallen asleep also, laying on Sashas bed with her head across his lap. Ella Sorbelle watched them for a moment, then left them alone together.

A week had passed since Sasha was bitten, and she was back in classes. The wound on her calve was now simply a scar. Sasha had spent quite a lot of time in the library, researching werewolves and their monthly transformation. She would sit at a table reading, and sometimes Draco joined her, doing homework or reading with Sasha.

While Sasha was reading a rather large volume entitled 'Anatomy of a Werewolf', she spied, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione Granger sitting at one of the neighbouring tables, staring at Sasha with a thoughtful expression.

This continued on for quite a few more days, before Hermione came to sit with Sasha one day.

"May I sit here?" Hermione asked politely, gesturing to the seat across from Sasha. Sasha looked up from the pages of 'Anatomy of a Werewolf' and nodded slowly. Hermione smiled and sat down. She opened one of her books, but watched Sasha read instead. Annoyed, Sasha looked up at Hermione.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" she snapped. Hermione shrugged, but her friendly smile was replaced by a hurt expression. Sasha felt a pang of guilt.

"You're awfully interested in werewolves, aren't you?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Sasha regarded her warily. _Can she know my secret?_ "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Hermione looked around discreetly before going on.

"You are one, aren't you?"


	7. Found Out

**Chapter Seven  
Found Out**

Sasha started, hitting her knee on the tables leg.

"How do you know?" she hissed at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How could I not know? You have been here every day this week, reading up on nothing but werewolves for hours," she paused. "You were bitten last week, weren't you? That's why you weren't in class all week," she said simply. Sasha sighed.

"Yeah. Everything you just said is right." there was a pause.

"Does your boyfriend know about it? You know Malfoy hates half-bloods and abnormals," Hermione asked coldly. Sasha glared.

"Yes, he knows. Draco was there when it happened. He may be racist and mean to others, but I know the real Draco Malfoy and he's the sweetest person I know," Sasha gathered up her book and stormed off.

Sasha was fuming as she walked down the corridors. She kept her eyes on her feet as she walked as fast as she could, so she did not see what was ahead of her. So it was with strong impact that Sasha collided with Harry Potter. He had been walking in the opposite direction, and didn't see Sasha.

Upon colliding with Harry, Sasha fell backwards onto her bottem. 'Anatomy of a Werewolf' fell from her hands, and landed heavily on the floor beside her. Harry was still standing, and he laughed and looked down at Sasha, who was on the ground at his feet, rubbing her head. He offered her his hand, and pulled her up.

"I am so sorry! Oh, I feel so stupid!" Sasha apologized. Harry shrugged.

"It's all right. Are you okay?" he asked. Sasha nodded. Harry bent down and picked up the book Sasha had dropped. He handed it to her. 

"Thanks, Potter," she muttered.

"Sasha?" a voice called to her. Sasha turned around to see Draco walking up behind her. She bit her lip and shifted her weight. Draco glared at Harry and grabbed Sashas sleeve, pulling her away with him.

"Draco! What's the matter with you?" Sasha hissed at him as he pulled her along. Draco pulled open a door to their right and dragged her inside.

"What's the matter with _me_? My girlfriend won't stop talking to other guys!" he sat down in one of the empty classrooms' desks. "I love you, Sasha, and I don't want to lose you to anyone, especially not Potter or Weasly." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about losing me, to anyone, because I'm not going anywhere! So shut up!" she shouted at him. Draco was surprised at this, and looked up at her.

"You want to know why I was talking to Potter?" 

Draco shrugged.

"It was because I walked into him. Bang! I fell on the floor, dropped my book. Potter helped me up and picked up the book. That's what happened. I walked into him!" she say down beside him. Draco looked at her.

"That's it?" he asked suspiciously. Sasha grinned.

"Yeah."

Draco laughed. He held Sashas face in his hands and pulled her in to kiss her. Sasha gladly accepted, smiling. Afterwards, she stood, and tugged on Dracos robes.

"C'mon, Draco. It's getting late, we should be going back!" she whined at him.

"My god, how old _are_ you, Sash? You're sixteen, act sixteen!" Draco said, but his smile betrayed his words. Sasha rolled her eyes, and reached out. She grabbed hold of Dracos blond hair, and gave it a tug. He cried out, and stood to save himself pain. With a devilish grin, he took hold of Sashas long hair and pulled it. Sasha screeched, and a few moments later found them rolling around on the cold stone floor, playfighting like little children. Sasha had done this many times before with Demitra and her brother Brian, but this was a new experiance for Draco.

Sasha and Draco were shoving, kicking and punching each other playfully when the door to the empty classroom they were in opened. Professer Mcgonagol stood in the doorway, a deep frown on her face as she witnessed Sasha and Draco on the floor, hitting and slapping each other. Sasha was sitting on Dracos stomach, holding him down, when Mcgonagol spoke out.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Sorbelle, get up. Now."

Sasha and Draco sprang up, red in the face and disheveled-looking. Sashas hair was tangled and frizzy, and Dracos had come un-gelled and it stuck up at all angles. They were trying to conceal wide grins, and were almost unsuccessful.

"Get to your common rooms, now! And you are very fortunate I don't issue you both detentions!" Mcgonagol said, and she stalked away down the corridor. Draco and Sasha left the classroom and closed the door behind themselves. After they had begun walking away, they both burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they had to lean against each other for support. 


	8. Emerald and Ruby

**Chapter Eight  
Emerald and Ruby**

After Sasha and Draco recovered from their outburst, they returned to the common room. Sasha was greeted by an extremely excited Demitra. Glee was all over her Sashas twins face, and she was so happy she could barely speak.

"Sasha! Allan Porcard asked me out!" she managed to say through her fit of giggles. Sasha squeeled.

"Really? Great! That's awesome, Demi!" she cried. Demitra nodded.

"Yeah! We're gonna hang out in Hogsmeade, on next weeks trip," she said happily. Sasha frowned.

"But we're supposed to hang out with mom and dad. They wanted to meet Brian and us, remember?" she said. Demitra shook her head.

"Mom sent me a note today. They're not coming after all," Demitra shrugged. Sasha sighed and began to walk towards where Draco sat.

"Well, that's kind of better. Now we can be free to hang out with the guys!" she laughed. Demitra giggled and went to a boy with dark brown hair.

"I don't have to meet my parents in Hogsmeade, Draco," Sasha told him as she sat down next to him. He nodded.

"So you're free?"

"No, Potter and I have a little arrangement.... I'm kidding!" Sasha laughed as a look of contempt came over his face. Sasha giggled and smoothed down his blond hair. Draco sighed, and held her hand.

"I love you, Sasha. You know that, right?" Draco asked sincerely. Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, I know it. But no one else does, Draco," Sasha whispered, grinning. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, would it kill you to express emotion publically?" Sasha laughed. Draco looked surprised.

"Girls like attention," she told him. Draco nodded uncertainly.

Sasha then remembered she was still clutching 'Anatomy of a Werewolf' to her chest, and she put it down. Sighing contentedly, she looked at Draco.

"So. What do you want to do in Hogsmeade?" she asked him. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, then something... else," he smiled to himself. Sasha nodded thoughtfully.

"Ooh, I love Honeydukes! Yeah, sounds great. What's the 'something else'?" she asked curiously. Draco shook his head.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Sasha giggled.

"Yay! I love you, Draco Malfoy," Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. After she pulled back, Draco stood up.

"I have something for you," he mumbled, and reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small box. Draco opened it, and presented it to Sasha. Inside was a silver necklace with a small heart pendant. The heart had a ruby and an emerald in half-heart shape on the front, forming a heart together. And engraved on the back, Sasha saw the words, 'Sasha and Draco'.

Sasha gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth. Draco grinned at her expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked her excitedly.

"Oh, I love it! It's amazing!" Sasha cried. Draco gave a satisfied smirk.

"It was custom made. Can I put it on you?" Sasha nodded, and gave him the box. She sat cross-legged, and as Draco swept her long hair onto her shoulder, his fingers brushed Sashas neck, sending shivers down her spine. Sasha unbuttoned the top of her shirt, and pulled the two sides apart to expose her neck and shoulders. Draco unfastened the necklaces chain, and fastened it again once it encircled Sashas neck. It rested beautifully just under Sashas throat. Sasha turned to face him.

"How does it look?" she asked Draco reached out and touched it.

"Beautiful. Let it stay there," he whispered softly. Dracos hand strayed to the nape of Sashas neck, and he pulled her in to him. Sasha closed her eyes slowly as Dracos lips envelopped hers. This is the feeling I live for, Sasha thought with a smile. She withdrew from him, and stroked his hair.

"I have to go to bed now, Draco," she whispered.

"Aww, why? It's only nine o'clock!" Draco protested. "I'm tired, and we have a whole bunch of Quidditch practises next week. I need to be well rested. Goodnight!" she kissed him again, and stood to leave.

"'Night!" Draco called after Sasha as she began to climb the girls staircase. 


	9. Friends

**Chapter Nine  
Friends**

Sasha entered her dormitory to find Demitra sitting by the window reading.

"Hey, Sash. I - whoa!" Demitra exclaimed when she saw Sashas necklace. The emerald and ruby caught the fires light and glinted beautifully. Demitra examined it, and whistled.

"Nice. Let me guess, a present from Malfoy?" she asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. And look on the back!" Sasha flipped the little heart around so her twin could see.

" 'Draco Sasha'. Cute," Demitra chuckled. Sasha sat down on her four poster bed.

"So what does that tell you about him?" she asked Demitra, who shrugged.

"That he's rich? And love-sick?" she guessed with a sigh. Sasha shooked her head.

"Ha ha, no. That he's very serious about me," she corrected Demitra.

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Sasha yawned. "Night, Demi."

Sasha woke to Demitra shaking her shoulder. 

"Sash! Wake up! You slept in! Get down to the Great Hall, now!" she whispered urgently. Sasha sat up with a jolt. 

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she cried at Demitra. Sasha looked at her watch and groaned.

"Demi! I still have an hour! What are you playing at?" she yawned. Demitra giggled in excitement.

"I know, but we couldn't wait. You're up now though, so get down to breakfast!" she laughed and left the dormitory. Crazy, Sasha thought. My sisters a whacko.

Bewildered, Sasha got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She was about to tie her silver and green tie, when she decided against wearing it and dropped it back into her trunk. Instead, Sasha undid the top two buttons of her shirt, to show off the necklace.

After grabbing her bookbag, Sasha made her way to the Great Hall. She entered and the entire Slytherin table burst into applause. The other house tables rolled their eyes, and clapped unenthusiastically. Sasha stood, confused, between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Draco got up and went to meet her. 

"What have you been up to?" she asked him suspiciusly, hugging him. Draco smirked, and pointed to the far wall. 

"Look," he whispered to Sasha. Draco nodded to a dark haired boy standing off to the side. The boy flicked his wand, and a banner fell from the ceiling to cover the far wall. It read:

I LOVE YOU SASHA

Sashas hand flew to her mouth, and she cried out in surprise. She threw her arms around Dracos neck, and kissed his cheek. Over his shoulder Sasha caught a glimpes of Hermione Granger staring at her, and clapping slowly. She quickly averted her eyes when Sasha saw her. Draco led her to their table for breakfast, a big grin on his smug face.

Sasha couldn't keep her hands off Draco that day. She was almost always touching him, and she smiled the whole day.

Sasha was washing her hands in the girls toilet when Hermione Granger walked out of one of the cubicles. She had a smug look on her face, and she stepped up to the sink beside Sasha. Sasha scrutinized her face with a frown. 

"Why do you look so self-satisfied, Granger?" Sasha grumbled. Hermione gave a little sigh.

"Oh, Harry told me about your twos little incident in the corridor," she grinned. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"So what? It was an accident, Granger," Sasha bit her lip angrily. Hermione shrugged.

"And he said that Malfoy dragged you off when he saw you," she paused. "He doesn't treat you very well, does he?"

Sasha glared at her.

"Keep your nose out of my live, Mudblood! And you're wrong, so stop insulting him or I may just attack you next full moon," Sasha snarled. Hermione laughed, annoying Sasha even more.

"Oh, right. The full moon is in a fortnight, Sasha. Nervous?" 

Sasha stopped as she was about to open the door to leave. She walked back and looked at Hermione with hurt eyes. Hermione looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Sasha."

"No, it's okay," Sasha apologized. "I am terribly nervous!" she felt tears build up in her eyes. 

"I've been terribly rude and cruel to you, Granger. I'm sorry," Sasha sighed. Hermione patted her on the back.

"It's okay. You're a Slytherin, what could I expect? Although I don't see why you are one, you aren't like them at all," she smiled. Sasha grinned. 

"I know, I'm different from them. But somehow I'm proud to be one of them. Hey, do you remember first year? On the train?" Sasha asked suddenly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Sasha sighed.

"When I first saw Draco, I knew I would love him one day. When I first saw you, I knew I wouldn't like you, because I was jealous of you at first," Sasha blushed. Hermione laughed.

"Why were you jealous?" she asked. Sasha sighed.

"Because Draco spoke to you before he spoke to me," she giggled. "It was silly, I know, but I thought he liked you."

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, right. C'mon, we've got a Defense Against The Dark Arts class to get to."


	10. Shock

**Chapter Ten  
Shock**

After the last class of the day, Sasha remembered that she needed Snape to sign a Quidditch pitch resevervation note, so her and Draco went to his office in the dungeons.

"Enter," Snape called in a dull voice when Sasha knocked on his office door. Draco and Sasha entered, closing the heavy door behind themselves. Snape was sitting at his desk reading a large roll of parchement, which he placed in a drawer when they stepped in. Sasha causiously approached his desk holding out the unsigned note. 

"Professer, I need your permission to use the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin teams practise tomarrow," Sasha said hesitantly. Snale snatched the parchement out of Sashas hand and hastily scribbled a note.

"There. Now go," he thrust the note back to Sasha. She took it, and left the office with Draco. Sasha frowned thoughtfully as they walked back to the common room.

"I wonder what was bothering him? Snapes not usually so snappish with me," she said, half to herself, half to Draco.

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging.

"Well, Snape has been treating me rather like - like I'm a Gryffindor or something!" Sasha wrinkled her nose in distaste. Draco frowned deeply.

"Maybe it's the werewolf thing. You know he hates - that sort of thing," Draco said haltingly. 

Sasha sighed as they approahched the secret common room entrance.

"Basilisk," Sasha muttered, and the wall slid open for them. The common room was filled with people talking and laughing loudly.

"Cool, we've got a little party going on," Sasha said as she saw the large refreshement table. Grabbing a Butterbeer for herself and Draco, Sasha went to sit on the hearth and stare into the crackling fire. Draco sat behind her, and, wrapping his arms around her waist, buried his face in her long hair. Laughing, Sasha took a swig from her Butterbeer, and it's sweet taste filled her mouth. "You smell good," Draco laughed softly.

"Yeah? Good," Sasha grinned.

Sasha woke the next morning with an enormous headache. Feeling as if she were drowning in blankets, she battled their hold on her and sat up. Sasha gasped at where she was: Dracos dormitory, in his bed. Beside her, she felt his warm body, his chest gently rising and falling as he slept. Around them, Dracos roomates snored peacefully. Sasha felt her heart pumping: why was she here? What had happened the night before, and why the hell couldn't she remember the answers to these questions?

Sasha let out a small yelp when she noticed her clothes, or near absence of them. She was wearing her black lacy bra, and black underwear that bore the word 'PuNk!'. Her Hogwarts uniform was nowhere to be seen.

Sasha stuck her hand back under the covers and gave Draco a small pinch. He flipped around and yelled.

"Shh, you idiot! Do you want to be caught?" Sasha whispered furiously. Dracos eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"What in hells name are you doing here?" he asked her in an alarmed voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me! Do you remember anything about last night?" Sasha cried, panicking. Draco shook his head, and Sasha held her head in her hands.

"Oh my god. This is so scary, I don't know what I did last night!" she whispered. Draco was breathing hard, but then he looked at Sasha again.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, grinning slightly. Sasha slapped him.

"Shut up!" she cried. Someone in one of the neighbouring beds stirred, and Draco shoved Sasha under the covers.

Allan Porcards form sat up in bed, looking at Draco quizically.

"What?" Draco asked in mock innocence. Allan frowned.

"I thought I heard someone. Did you, Malfoy?" he asked. Draco gulped, but frowned.

"No. No one else is awake. Just me, and now you. But, urm, I'm going back to bed now," Draco made to lay down, but Allan interupted.

"No, wait. What's the lump under your blanket?" he questioned.

"Uh... sheets?"

Allan shook his head.

"Pull it back, Malfoy."

Draco sneered, but pulled back the blanket in resign. Sasha pulled the blanket back.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Malfoy! I'd have thought you would know better, being a prefect and all. I think I may have to tell Professer Snape about this," he threatened. Draco nearly leapt at him, but Sasha held him back.

"No! Leave him. It isn't our fault if we get in toruble for this; it's the Butterbeers!" she said to him. Draco cocked his head to one side. Sasha shrugged.

"I figure we were probably drunk," she whispered. Draoc thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'm going back to my dormitory now. Could you please help me find my clothes, Draco?" Sasha asked. Draco nodded and reached to his bedside table. After pulling open a drawer, he handed Sasha her clothes and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Sasha said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Draco smirked. Sasha dressed quickly and left the dormitory. 


	11. Positive

**Chapter Eleven  
Positive**

"Sasha!" Demitra exclaimed when Sasha entered their Dormitory at six o'clock. Sasha sat down on Demitra bed.

"Where _were_ you?" Demitra demanded. Sasha curled her feet underneath her and sighed.

"Draco and I had a little sleepover," she said, chewing her nail. Demitras mouth dropped open.

"What? Don't tell me -"

Cutting her off, Sasha shook her head. "We don't know how far we went. I just woke up in his bed, wearing practically nothing," she paused. "Do you remember what Draco and I did last night?"

Demitra thought for a moment. "You two sat around for a while, and you were drinking a lot, mostly Butterbeer, but Firewhisky after a while. Then Malfoy took you up to his dorm around 11:00," she said. Sasha nodded, shaking slightly. Holding her stomach, Sasha walked in the direction of the dorms bathroom.

"I think I need to throw up," Sasha muttered. Demitra winced as she heard her sister retching over the toilet. After a few minutes, Sasha returned to her bed, feeling rather feverish. The girls fell back asleep as the sun began to rise.

That morning Sasha woke as late as possible. Although she felt better, worry squirmed in her stomach as she and Draco went to breakfast. The two of them had decided not to speak about what had possibly happened the night before. Sasha acted casually, feebly trying to mask her fear and worry. Draco tried to appear relaxed but was struggling as well.

In the middle of Potions class, Professer Mcgonagol entered the classroom.

"Excuse me, Professer Snape," she said. "But could I possibly have a word with Miss Sorbelle? Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?"

Snape gave a quick nod. Nervously, Sasha rose out of her desk and followed Mcgonagol out of the classroom with Draco at her side. Mcgonagol lead them to her office a floor above. She ushered them in and closed the door behind herself.

"Miss Sorbelle, I have received word from one of your fellow Slytherins that you spent the night in Mr. Malfoys bed with him, and as my informer said, barely dressed. Explain," she said sternly, her lips pursed in a cold frown.

"Well," Sasha began awkwardly. "We finished our classes, Draco and I, and when he returned to the Slytherin common room we saw that the other Slytherins were having a party. We joined in, and I suppose we were drinking an awful lot, and we were intoxicated, I guess. This morning I woke up in Dracos bed, with no recollection of the night before."

"You mean to say taht you have no idea how far you went?" Mcgonagol inquired. Sasha shook her head.

"No idea at all, Professer," she mumbled. Mcgonagol sighed.

"How do you feel, Miss Sorbelle?"

"Sick," Sasha said quietly, looking down at her lap. Professer Mcgonagol took on a worried expression.

"Miss Sorbelle, please make your way to the hospital wing immediatly. Mr. Malfoy, you may escort her, but come right back here. Do not linger in the hospital wing," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sasha stood up and left the room with Draco behind her.

Without saying a word, Sasha and Draco made their way to the hospital wing. Draco slipped his arm around Sashas waist to support her shaking form.

By the time they arrived at the doors to the hospital wing, Sasha was nearly crying. Draoc pulled her into an embrace, kissing the side of her head.

"Good luck, Sash. I love you," he whispered, pulling back.

"I love you, too," Sasha said, smiling through her tears. Draco brushed them off her cheeks, and kissed her forehead before walking away. After taking a deep breath, Sasha entered the hospital wing.

**------------------**

Positive.  
  
Sasha was shocked when, after several tests, Madame Pomfrey gave her that horrible verdict. The pregnancy tests Madame Pomfrey had wanted to give her had come out postive.

Madame Pomfrey bit her lip nervously. Sasha was laying in one of the hospital wings beds, the mobile curtains around the bed. She was in a state of shock, and she suddenly felt the need to vomit. Madame Pomfrey handed her a pail.

After throwing up, Sasha couldn't seem to get it through her mind. Madame Pomfrey left the room, and Sasha had a feeling that she was writing a letter to her parents. This made Sashas stomach squirm with fear; her mother had always warned her against this exact thing, yet she had done it. She knew that she was really in for it.

Madame Pomfrey had told her that she could be taken to St. Mungos for an abortion potion. This, if possible, scared her more than her parents' wrath. And that would be around the time of the full moon, so she had no idea of how that would be managed. Her other option would be to give birth in nine mouths, and have the infant looked after for her last year of Hogwarts. 

Sasha stayed in the hospital wing for a few more hours, quietly resting. After dressing back into her clothes, Sasha was permitted to go to dinner. 

Sasha was late for dinner, and most of the students were already seated and eating. Draco motioned to her to sit beside him.

"Hi," he said as Sasha sat down. Sasha filled her plate with food, but found she was unable to eat.

"You okay?" Draco asked. Sasha didn't say a thing. She looked down at her lap and shivered.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered. 

"What?"

Sasha shook her head. "Not here. When we go back I'll tell you," she said, shaking. Draco held her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I can't tell you now," Sasha said. Draco frowned.

"Alright."  
  
Sasha was walking out of the Great Hall with Draco when Hermione Granger caught up to them.

"Sasha, why weren't you in class all day?" she asked. Draco frowned at her. Sasha turned to Hermione.

"I had to go with Mcgonagol and she told me to go to the hospital wing. I was there all day," she told Hermione, ignoring Draco, who was tugging on her hand and telling her to 'come on'. Hermione frowned. "I'll send you an owl. Draco doesn't know yet, and you must understand, he needs to know sooner than you do," she whispered to Hermione, who nodded.

"What did you tell her? Why are you even talking to her?" Draco asked furiously as they walked to the common room. Sasha didn't answer, but kept walking.

"Why aren't you talking? What's the matter?" he asked more gently. Sasha shook her head. 

"I can't tell you now, not here," she said, seeing Pansy Parkinson walking closely behind them, trying to listen to them. Draco nodded, but he was clearly frustrated.

"Fine, Sash. I don't know why you can't tell, but I'll play along," he said.

Upon entering the common room, Sasha lead Draco up the boys dormitory stairs and into his dormitory.

"Lock the door," she commanded Draco as she sat down on his bed. Raising an eyebrow, Draco complied and sat beside her.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked impatiently. Sasha sighed.

"I'm pregnant, Draco," she whispered to him.  
  
**AN:**Hey! I wrote more! Yay! Okay... well, this took a while, but it's finally here. It's getting very exciting now! Alright, this is a pointless authors note, but whatever.

Hee hee, magical pregnancy tests... ha. 


	12. Attacked

**Chapter Twelve  
Attacked**

"What?!" Draco asked. Sasha couldn't look him in the eye. Hearing Dracos deep breaths, she sighed.

"I didn't believe Madame Pomfrey when she first told me, but it's true, Draco. Please don't freak out," Sasha whispered. She could tell he was struggling to stay calm.

"Well, it's kind of hard!" he said shrilly. Standing up, he began nervously pacing the room. "Do our families have to know?"

"I'd imagine they wouldn't appreciate being left in the dark; I suppose we have to tell them," Sasha replied, sucking on a piece of hair. All the words Sasha knew were spinning through her head as she tried to piece together something calm to say.

"Father won't be happy about this, and Mother would murder me if she found out," Draco muttered to himself as he paced the room. Sasha heard someone try to open the door, and the relentless scrapping irritated her.

"Oy, having a mental breakdown here!" Draco shouted at whoever was trying to get in. The person wouldn't quit, but kept trying to enter. 

"_Alohamora_," a girls voice muttered, and Pansy Parkinson entered. Sasha and Draco glared at her, and she glared back at Sasha. "What's going on in here?" she asked softly.

"Get out, Parkinson," Draco growled. When she made no move, Sasha whipped out her wand and pointed it at Pansy, a merciless glare on her face.

"You heard the man, get out," she growled through clenched teeth. Instead of cowering in fear, Pansy laughed.

"I have a right to know what's going on in here, being a prefect and all. And if you try to hex me, Sorbelle, I get to report you to Professor Snape," she said gleefully. Sasha didn't lower her wand, but kept it pointed directly at Pansys face. Pansy scowled, and took out her own wand. The two girls made no move to attack, but neither relented in their silent duel. Anxiously, Draco stood to the side, eyeing both girls, hoping neither would attack. 

All of a sudden, Sasha was about to mutter a curse, but Pansy beat her to it. 

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried. Sasha flew against the wall, her limp body sliding to the floor, motionless. 

---------------

Sasha woke to moonlight on her face. Opening her eyes, she found herself to be in a bed in the hospital wing. Remembering Pansys attack, Sasha felt about to scream. She tried to move, but her body screamed in protest. Sasha felt a bandage around her head, and felt the throbbing of the wound beneath it. 

"Ouch," Sasha whispered to the dark around her. She heard the breathing of another person, two beds down from her. Sasha tried to sit up, but fell back down, gasping in pain. Unable to do anything else, Sasha was lulled back to sleep by the steady breathing of the other person.

In the morning, Sasha was woken by voices on the other side of the room. They were making no effort to be silent, and Sasha recognized them as her parents.

"Julio, she made a mistake! Can't you forgive her? She's just sixteen!" Ella Sorbelle was saying; she sounded close to tears.

"No!" Sasha heard the usually comforting Latino accent of her father, Julio Magnore, cry. "It was a serious mistake, one that could cost her a lot. No, we should show her no mercy."

"But there was also the incident with the Parkinson girl. She could obtain serious brain damage from that," Ella shot back.

"Well, that wasn't Sashas fault. If you ask me, the Parkinson girl should be given a severe punishment, possibly one with the Ministry of Magic, for that," he said. 

"I agree," Ella sighed. "But from what Madame Pomfrey told us, the - other incident - was not technically Sashas fault."

"Technically!" Julio sounded disgusted. "It was not wholly her fault, I agree, but partially the fault of Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy. . . yes," Ella said thoughtfully. "But it was not wholly his fault, either. They had been drinking, Julio. I have met him, and I believe he would never do that to her on purpose."

Sasha groaned, wishing her parents would be quieter. It was rare, her parents shouting at each other. Usually they agreed wholeheartedly. 

"Please be quiet," Sasha croaked. Ella ran to Sasha at her bed, Julio behind her.

"Sasha! You're okay?" Ella crooned, holding her hand. Sasha shrugged.

"I feel like an ocean fell on me, but not quite as wet as that would be," she mused thoughtfully. "My head hurts."

Ella gave a strained laugh. Julio held her other hand, but looked down on her with less sympathy. 

"Has class started yet?" Sasha asked. Ella nodded.

"Yes. Demitra and Draco were permitted to stay out of class today," she said, stroking Sashas hair. Sasha frowned.

"Then who will yet my homework?" she asked curiously. Smiling Ella shook her head.

"Don't fret about homework, I'm sure your professors will yet it to you," she reassured Sasha, who sighed.

"I suppose," she scratched her nose. "Are you mad at me?"

"Just slightly," Julio said, frowning. "You did a very immature thing, Sasha Athena Sorbelle."

Sasha shuddered at the use of her full name: she detested her middle name. It was silly.

"Oh."

Sasha fell back asleep.

Sasha woke two full days later. Her head pounded and her muscles ached. She found enough energy to turn her head. On her bedside table was a few get well cards and a large bouquet of red roses. Smiling, Sasha also saw a small wrapped present. Before falling back asleep, Sasha breathed in the rich scent of roses.

That evening, Sasha woke, spluttering. Madame Pomfrey had woken her by forcing her mouth open and giving her a potion. 

"What was that?" she asked, revolted by the taste.

"A useless potion meant to wake you with it's awful taste," Madame Pomfrey smirked as she tightened the top of a green bottle. "It is time I had a look at that head of yours."

After giving Sasha a few vision tests and a clear-thinking potion, she allowed her to have visitors. Her parents came in to see their daughter sitting up, a fresh bandage on her head but a depressed and sorrowful look on her face.

"What is it, Sash?" Ella asked, sitting down in a chair beside her bed.

"There was a Quidditch match yesterday," she sighed. "I missed it and I bet Slytherin had to back out, right?"

"No, actually," Ella said. "Draco found a replacement Chaser, and he acted as captain. Slytherin lost, but it was very close."

"Oh," Sasha said, surprised. "Well, I still feel bad about missing our first match of the school year." 

"We need to talk to you, young lady," Julio said sternly, getting right to the point. Sasha frowned, but she knew that conversation was inevitable.

After the "Responsibility" and "Are you sure you can handle it?" conversations, Sasha was annoyed and exasperated. Reaching for one of her get well cards, she grinned as she read a message from Demitra.

_Get well soon, Sha-sha! Our dormitory seems empty without you!_

Love, your sister Demi(who else?)

P.S. - I got you the newest Black Magic c.d. ... yay!

Laughing at the use of her oldest and most adored nickname, Sasha moved on to a card signed by the Slytherin Quidditch team.

_Sorbelle,_

Malfoy is a bad captain. We want you back.

- Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Blackboot, and Norton.

Grinning, Sasha replaced the card. She read a few more until she came to one that made her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

_Sasha,_

We heard about Pansysattacking you. . . that little pig!

Anyway, we just wanted to say "get well soon" and good luck.

- Hermione, Ron and Harry.

A little taken aback, Sasha replaced the card and reached for the one out of the bouquet of roses.

_Sash,_

Just so you know, I shouted at Pansy for you and carried you into the common room. I asked your sister to get Professor Snape while I checked on you. Just so you know who to credit when you get better.

Much love,  
Draco

P.S. - Bought these in Hogsmeade, with my own money. Your welcome.

Sasha grinned to herself and kissed the card where Draco signed his name. "Hey," Sasha heard someone say. Looking up, she rejoiced to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" she cried, sitting up as far as she could. Draco nearly ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair when he arrived.

"Feeling better?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed. Sasha sighed.

"Conciterabely better than I did two days ago. Oh, that hurt!" she complained, rubbing her head. "I still can't stand up though. I get too dizzy."

"Did you get the card that was with the roses?" Draco asked, casually scratching his nose. Sasha grinned.

"Yeah, I was just reading it," she held it up and put it back on the table. "So I know who to credit for my being alive."

Draco smirked. "Ha, yeah."

Motioning for him to come closer, Sasha closed her eyes, shivering as Dracos lips enveloped hers in a passionate kiss.

For quite a while, Draco informed Sasha of what had taken place in the Quidditch match the day before. Sasha was surprised to hear that Draco had asked Demitra to play Chaser in Sashas place. 

"I figured she would be the closest thing, seeing as you two have practically the same body and fitness level," he said, shrugging. Sasha nodded.

"How did she do?" she questioned, smiling to herself.

"Not that bad, actually. We lost, but it was pretty close," he said, sighing. Sasha smirked, knowing he hated losing, especially in Quidditch. 

They were discussing the finer points of the match when Demitra entered the hospital wing, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Sha-sha!" she said, hugging her sister tightly. "Your up! Mom and dad said you - uh. . ."

Sasha shook her head. "Not now, Demi. Talk about it later, okay?"

Reluctantly, Demitra nodded. "Okay. Here, I got this for you in Hogsmeade," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black c.d. case. She handed it to Sasha triumphantly. Sasha clutched it to her chest, sighing in relief.

"Yes!" she cried, reading the back of it. "Yay, Demi! You got it! These have been on backorder for ages!"

Demitra grinned. "Yeah, I know! I got the first one of the shops shipment. Did Demi pull through, or did Demi pull through?" 

She gave Sasha a high five. "Oh, I owe you now. How about those sweet-ass dress robes from Madame Malkins?"

"Done!" Demitra cried immediately. "You gotta share, though. I'll share the robes with you."

"Agreed."

------------

That night Sasha was allowed to go to dinner with the rest of the school. Her bandage had been removed and she had been given a large dose of non-dizzy potion before going. 

Dinner was wonderful, as it always was, and Sasha sat with Demitra and Draco, as she always did. Noticing that Pansy was staring at her with such intense fury, Sasha was worried.

"Did Pansy get any punishments?" she asked Demitra. Smirking, Demitra nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Detention everyday for the whole month. Snape will go hard on her, I bet," she told Sasha, taking a large gulp of her pumpkin juice. Sasha whistled.

"Wow. That's a lot of detention!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Demitra nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I wouldn't like to be in her place this month, that's for sure."

Smirking evilly, Sasha turned to Draco.

"So, how have you been holding up?" she asked in a whisper. Draco sighed.

"Pretty well," he answered. "It's frightening, yes, but I think I'll be okay. You?"

"I've been thinking about it," Sasha lowered her voice so that no one would hear. "I don't think I'm going to do anything to stop it."

Draco nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice. "What?!" he exclaimed. Half the Slytherin table stared at him. Sasha winced.

"Shut up," she whispered to him. " Come on, let's talk."

She pulled him up and dragged him out of the Great Hall. In a corner of the Entrance Hall Sasha confronted Draco.

"I'm going to go through with the pregnancy, okay?" Sasha told him. Draco looked freaked out.

"Your crazy! Sasha, you do know your only sixteen, right? It's a lot of responsibility, and you'll have to be here, at school," he lectured. "Unless -"

"No, I am not leaving Hogwarts," Sasha cut him off. "Mom volunteered to take care of the baby during the week, and she told me we can go and take care of it on the weekends. That's what I'm doing, okay?"

Draco sighed thoughtfully. "Is it what you really want?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I'll be there for you, Sash." 


	13. Etopia

**Chapter Thirteen  
Etopia**

Sasha was back in classes and back on the Quidditch the next day. When the last class of the day had ended, Sasha fetched her Quidditch robes and Nimbus 2001, and she and Draco made their way down to the pitch.

The team greeted Sasha gruffly, but she knew they were happy to see her. After changing into her green Quidditch robes, Sasha took out the Quaffle and threw it to David Blackboot, one of her fellow Chasers, released the Bludgers, and decided to let Draco use the Snitch for once.

Sasha mounted her broomstick and kicked off, shooting up into the sky. The other Chasers had started the practise off by tossing the Quaffle up into the air as hard as they could. Sasha scooped it under her arm and shot off like a rocket. Blackboot and Montague sped after Sasha as she approached the goal posts. Michael Norton, the Slytherin Keeper, tried to block Sasha as she came. Doing a tricky little manuver around Norton, Sasha threw the Quaffle through the middle goal post. Norton dove to catch it, and he tossed it to Blackboot.

"Keep at it, I'll be back," Sasha called to them as she sped up to Draco to check his progress.

"Spotted it yet?" she asked when she reached him, hundreds of feet above everyone else. Draco furrowed his brows, searching the pitch.

"No, damned thing's so small," he cursed. Grinning, Sasha pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Loosen up, we've only just started," she laughed. "Keep looking, it'll turn up."

Just at that moment, Draco went down in a dive towards one of the goal posts. Watching intently, Sasha crossed her arms in front of her. Draco pulled out of the steep dive. He shot back up to Sasha, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

"There," he said, handing her the Snitch. Sasha laughed.

"That was pretty good. Ready to try again?" she asked, taking the Snitch and releasing it. "Go."

Draco shot after it, missing Sasha by inches. Smiling, Sasha went to check on Crabbe and Goyle.

After a few hours, Sasha packed up the balls in their crates and changed back to her normal robes. It was nearly dinner, and Sasha and Draco just had time enough to return their broomsticks to the common room before heading to the Great Hall.

When dinner was over, Sasha and Draco accompanied the rest of the Slytherins to the common room. Deciding to finish their homework, Sasha and Draco sat at one of the tables in the common room, surrounded by their books.

Draco relentlessly asked Sasha if he could copy off of her, and for once she gave in. Sighing, Sasha rested her head on her hand, watching the other Slytherins talking and boasting loudly.

"Full moon's in a week," Sasha said, not bothering to lower her voice. Draco looked up from Sashas work.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "You okay?"

"I guess."

"Do you know what your going to do yet?" 

"No."

Sasha had just been wondering what she would do. There was no way she could stay in her dormitory, and she couldn't think of any other place. Adult werewolves would roam a forest during the full moon, but Sasha doubted she would be able to do that. 

Sashas answer came the next day. At breakfast, a tawny owl dropped a note on her plate. Picking it up, Sasha saw that it was from Professor Mcgonagoll.

_Miss Sorbelle,_

On Tuesday of next week, come to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom at presisley 10:00. It will all be prepared.

- Professor M. Mcgonagol

Understanding, Sasha jammed the note into her pocket.

During the first lesson of the day, Sashas stomach squirmed with worry. Or Sasha thought it was worry, it may have been something else. Somehow I always feel like crap now, Sasha thought miserably as she listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about some batty old wizard who did something important. 

When History of Magic was over, Sasha was suddenly ravenously hungry. When she complained to Draco he thought it strange.

"How could you be hungry? We just had breakfast an hour ago," he told her, as if she needed reminding.

"I know, I'm just really hungry for some reason," she said, sucking on a tendril of hair. Draco pulled it out of her mouth.

"Stop it, that's disgusting," he said. "It won't fill you up."

"So what?"

----------

"I'm bored, Draco," Sasha fussed during lunch. Losing his temper, Draco clenched his teeth.

"Be quiet," he grumbled. Sasha stuck her tongue out at him defiently. "Don't be like that," she scolded. When Draco didn't respond, Sasha reached into her bag and took out a book, her own copy of Quidditch Through The Ages that had been a gift from Draco for her birthday. 

"Sorry, but you've been awfully - well, bitchy today. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You, of all people, should know the problem, Draco Malfoy!" Sasha said, snapping Quidditch Through The Ages shut. "I'll refresh you though, if you like: I was bitten by a werewolf, now I've become one myself, and the full moon is next week; I'm only sixteen, and I'm pregnant with _your_ child, or maybe you've forgotten that; my parents are furious with me, and I have holes in my socks! If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to go cry!"

Sasha shoved Quidditch Through The Ages into her bag, slung it over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall. Most of the Slytherin table watched her leave, and then turned their confused eyes on Draco, who moodily returned to his lunch. 

Furious, Sasha ran across the Entrance Hall, attracting the curious eyes of a few Hufflepuffs that stood in the Entrance Hall. Sasha was just about to enter the dungeons when she felt a tug on her robes. Whipping around, she saw Hermione holding onto the back of her robes, a worried look on her face. Sasha saw Harry and Ron standing a ways back, exchanging uncertain looks. Holding back a sneer, Sasha tried to pulled away from Hermione.

"Please, just leave me alone," she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Blinking back tears, Sasha bit her lip.

"Draco just doesn't get it. He doesn't understand what it's like to have real problems," she said, half to herself, half to Hermione, who looked confused.

"What problems?" she asked. Slightly annoyed, Sasha sighed.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you," she answered, leaning against the wall. Hermione looked around her.

"You can tell us, but not here," she said, eyeing the group of Hufflepuffs standing a few yards away. "Come with us, we'll go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom."

Hermione, Ron and Harry lead Sasha to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, where Sasha sat down on a wooden bench. Hermione sat down next to her, while Harry and Ron paced around.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Sasha sighed.

"Well, one thing you know, I'm a werewolf. The full moon is next week, so I'm terribly nervous, of course," she started. "But the next thing is very personal and no one but me, Draco and the teachers should know it."

"You can tell us, we won't tell anyone else," Hermione said quietly.

"Really?"

"Really. Right, Harry? Ron?"

"Nope, won't tell."

"No way."

Sasha sighed. "All right, fine. I'm, urm, pregnant," she said awkwardly.

Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks. Hermione gave a yelp.

"What?!" Harry said, clearly shocked. Sasha bit her lip.

"See? Very personal, only me, Draco and the teachers have to know. I shouldn't have told you,"she said, standing up. "I should go now."

"No, wait, Sasha," Hermione called. Sasha turned around again. "Why is that a problem? Is Malfoy treating you badly about it, like it's your fault?"

"No, but he's not exactly being supportive. I told him I was going to go through with it, have the baby, and he kind of felt pressured. I guess he feels a little forced," Sasha admitted. "But he did say he'd be there for me, through it all."

"Wait a sec," Ron said. "That does _not_ sound like the Malfoy I know. You're sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Yeah. He doesn't treat me anything like he treats you, I guess," she sighed. "Draco has a lot of different sides."

"If he actually said the things you say he said, I guess he must," Hermione said. "But do you think he's lying?"

"No, I don't," Sasha replied. "And, before you accuse me of being stupid, I'll let you know I used Veritaserum on him the night I was bitten. I know how he feels."

"You used Veritaserum on him?" Hermione asked, clearly interested.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present from my crazy old great-aunt," Sasha said, grinning to herself. "Anyway, I'd better be going, I have Transfiguration in a minute. 'Bye."

Sasha left Moaning Myrtles bathroom, feeling quite relieved in a strange way. 

"Can I sit with you?" Sasha asked Demitra, who was sitting with Rachel O'Toole. Demitra nodded, but looked surprised. Sasha sat down in the desk beside her sister.

"Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Demitra asked. Sighing, Sasha shrugged.

"We're gonna take a little break from each other," she said, taking out a quill, ink and a roll of parchement.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Sasha replied, wishing Demitra would just stop talking.Resting her chin on her hand, Sasha studied Demitras worried face, face Sasha not only knew as Demitras, but also knew as her own.

The lesson was ordinary, no surprise quizzes or unexpected news. Professor Mcgonagol issued more homework than usual, but this hardly surprised anyone.

Sasha and Demitra walked down to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Draco shot a worried glance over his shoulder at Sasha, but she payed it no mind. Let him worry, she thought grimly. Let him feel it.

Just as Sasha was sitting down with Demitra, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, what's the matter?" Draco whispered in Sashas ear.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, not even glancing at him. A slightly hurt expression stole over Dracos face, but it was quickly replaced by a sneer. He returned to his seat, biting his lip.

"I think you really hurt him," Demitra said, watching him closely. "Sash, you nearly made him cry."

"Well he deserves it, Demi," Sasha said, sitting down and opening her textbook. "You don't know what he did to me."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Demitra asked, regarding her twins glaring face.

"Not at all, Demi. I can't settle for anything less than perfect with things like this."

"Okaaay, then. Your life."

--------

Snape was horrible to the Gryffindors, to Sashas amusement, but he was just as bad to her. When she stirred her cauldron the normal way, Snape would despretly try to find something wrong with the way she was doing it. After he critizied her work for the fourth time, Sasha begun getting angry. Every worm she chopped suddenly had Snapes face, and she smirked cruelly as her knife sliced through their bodies.

"Wow. . . you certainly seem to enjoy chopping worms," Demitra commented, examining Sashas face.

"I'm imagining they're Snape," she grinned. "It's fun."

"Ah. That makes sense," Demitra shrugged.

When the lesson was over, Sasha and Demitra headed to the liberary for a break between lessons. Taking a seat at a deserted table, Sasha and Demitra took out their homework and quills. While Demitra began working, Sasha sat with her quill suspended in mind air above her parchement, her brow furrowed in thought. 

"What?" Demitra asked, looking up at her. Sasha bit her lip.

"I can't get my mind off Draco," Sasha sighed. "I don't know, I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he's trying, but I can't accept his apologies because I'm under the illusion that everything has to be perfect. What do you think, Demi?"

"Well, I think you should listen to what he has to say. Let me tell you, there's more going on in his head than you'd think," Demitra said mysteriously, returning to her homework. "If he told you half of what he dreamed and thought about, you would faint."

"Oh yeah? And you know this how?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy and I have had some pretty intense talks, Sash," Demitra said, shrugging.

"Really?" Sasha asked, slightly annoyed. "Why?"

"He's really very interesting, when you hear him out. A little guarded and resevered, but not after a while," Demitra said vaguely, avoiding Sashas question. "Malfoy's quite deep and thoughtful, you know, Sash. He'd like talking to you, a lot."

"Demitra Athena, you're not answering my question," Sasha hissed angrily. "Are you joking or do you seriously have these in-depth, heart-to-heart chats with my boyfriend? I want to know about them, now!"

"Jeez, no need for the middle name, Sasha Athena!" Demitra shot back, forgetting to keep her voice down. Madam Pince poked her head out of a nearby isle, her finger pressed to her mouth, a threatening look on her face. Sasha flashed her an apologetic smile before gathering her books into her bag and getting up.

"Come on, we'll continue this conversation outside where we can be loud," Sasha told Demitra, who replaced her books and followed her sister.

"Malfoy came to me to ask me advice on how to deal with you," Demitra said when they were in the corridor. "He said you were getting tough to manage."

"What does _that_ mean?" Sasha cried.

"He didn't know how to make you happy anymore, you changed after the werewolf incident. . . he says you're less affectionate now," Demitra grinned slightly. 

"Well, what did that mean, 'If he told me half of what he dreamed and thought about I'd faint'?" Sasha asked, genuinely angry now.

"Like I said, he's very deep and thoughtful. Malfoy has an awful lot of great ideas to surprise you with, Sash. Like -"

"Don't tell me! I'll find out on my own, thanks!"

In the common room that night, Draco sat down next to Sasha, who pretended not to notice.

"Hey," he said, watching her stare sullenly into the fire.

"Hi," she said stiffly.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, but Sash listen to me," he began. "I know I'm not the most - well, reliable person in this school, and I do have problems pleasing you, but I _do_ want to. More badly than anything. I know I can be mean and evil sometimes, but you can't be mad at me for that. It's who I am, it's in my blood. Just look at my father and you'll understand. I wish I had grown up like you did, with a father who cared and a mother who could love me, but I didn't. I grew up as a horrible rich kid who would sell out his friends for money."

"Yeah, you did," Sasha said bitterly. "I don't see where this is going, but keep going."

"I can't change myself for you, Sash. If I could, I would in a heartbeat, but you know I can't. But I'm willing to support you and love you, as I am," Draco said sincerely. "If you'll take me that way."

Suddenly a light turned on in Sashas mind. She recognised this situation. It was worn to tatters, but in Sashas mind it was as new as dawn, and she greeted it joyfully. All her anger towards Draco abruptly melted.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasha whispered, turning towards Draco, grinning to see a small velvet box in his hand. Ignoring the stares of every other Slytherin in the room, Draco cleared his throat.

"Sasha Sorbelle, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond encrusted engagement ring of pure silver. 


	14. Beautiful

**AN**: Hello, this is the author speaking. Or, writing. I am still not sure if anything in this chapter(regarding Sashas transformation) is accurate, so if you spot any flaws in detail or anything, let me know. 

This is the last chapter of this story, though, as it seems that there is so much more to happen that it would be totally unfair and stupid if there wasn't a sequel. Well, it's the summer, and seeing as I am probably the laziest and strangest person in the world, I will probably get the sequel started sometime during this long, hot, beautiful and boring period they call the summer(after I have a few other things out of the way....)

**Chapter Fourteen  
Beautiful**

A lump formed in Sashas throat, and she was painfully aware of the silence of the onlookers.

"Y-yes, Draco. I will," she said shakily. Draco put the beautiful ring on her left ring finger, and Sasha threw her arms around him, joyfully crying into his shoulder. Everyone in the room began clapping, but a few voices were whooping. Sasha looked up to see Demitra and the rest of the girls from her dormitory clapping loudly. Tears of happiness were coming down Demitras face, and Sasha ran to her and hugged her.

"See what I meant?" Demitra laughed. Sasha nodded, laughing through her tears.

"Thank you so much, Demi," she said. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay," Demitra said, grinning. "Go to him now."

Sasha turned and went to Draco. He took her in his arms and kissed her. Laughing, Sasha pulled back and hugged him.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "You're so sweet!"

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I mean it."

"I know you do," Sasha grinned. "I love you, too."

Sashas good mood was irrepressible that night. She played wizards chess with Demitra until she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Then she kissed Draco goodnight and went up the girls stairs to her dormitory.

Just when Sasha was about to open the dormitorys door when she heard someone sobbing nearby. By the light of a lantern that hung on the wall, Sasha saw a figure crouched by the wall, crying.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked her, uncertainly. The crying girl looked up at her, and Sasha saw that it was Pansy.

"Go away," Pansy spat through her tears. Instead of feeling sorry for her, Sasha sneered.

"Oh, and I suppose you're crying because you _finally_ realized that Draco doesn't still like you?" she said harshly. "You've snapped out it?"

Pansy sobbed harder. Feeling slightly guilty, Sasha leaned against the wall.

"Reality hurts, doesn't it, Parkinson?"

"Yes," Pansy said, her head in her lap. "Badly."

"Listen, Pansy," Sasha said, sitting down beside her. "I know we've had some bad fights. I'm not going to go under and apologize for what I did and ask to be friends; what kind of Slytherin is that?"

Pansy nodded, and Sasha cleared her throat.

"So I'll just come clean now: I love Draco, okay? If you can't live with that, well, too bad," Sasha said, determined not to sound sorry. "I'm marrying Draco, and that's final. He's taken, Pansy. The battle is over, he's made his choice. So, I ask you just to respect that choice. I think it's time to move on."

Pansy took a shaky breath. "Yeah. . . me too," she sighed. "Sasha, thanks for not laughing at - at me when I'm like this. I'm just a little distraught."

Nodding, Sasha offered Pansy her hand. "So, truce?"

Pansy paused for a moment.

"Truce," she grinned, shaking Sashas hand.

Sasha could never remember very much of the next few days, only that they were full of smiles. She was with Draco for most of the day, surrounded by friends. For some reason, she found herself eating much more than usual, but everyone told her this was healthy and very natural.

One morning Sasha woke to a knot of worry in her stomach. Suddenly, the realization that it was the day of the full moon hit Sasha like a Bludger in the head. She remembered that she was to go to Professor Mcgonagols office at ten, just before the first class. Feeling as though her mind was about to overflow with nervousness, Sasha dressed and made her way down to breakfast with Demitra and Draco.

Dreading her transformation, Sasha ate breakfast in silence. Her fear seemed to have rubbed off on Draco and Demitra; they too were quiet and nervous. After breakfast, they wished her luck and left with the rest of the school, to the first class of the day. Sasha made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When she got there, Sasha knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by Madame Pomfrey, who smiled kindly at Sasha.

"Come in dear," she said quietly. "Come lay down."

She directed Sasha to a bed against the far wall. Sitting down on it, Sasha nervously twirled a tendril of hair. Madame Pomfrey went to the fireplace, where a cauldron was suspended over the fire. Scooping a beaker into the cauldron, she walked over to Sasha.

"Professor Snape was kind enough to make this potion for you, Miss Sorbelle," Madame Pomfrey said, gesturing to the murky brown liquid in the beaker. "It will cause you to be put into a deep sleep, rendering you docile during your transformation, and therefore, harmless. Drink it now, dear, you haven't much time left."

"Okay," Sasha croaked before bringing the beaker to her lips. She managed to down the entire beakerfull of the foul tasting concoction, before her eyelids drooped and she fell sideways onto the bed in a deep sleep.

Sashas day was spend in feverish nightmares. She dreamed that she was running through a forest, hearing the growls of wolves around her. Fear swelling in her heart, Sasha tried to escape them, but the wolves followed her. She was running, running, but never getting away from the hellish creatures that persued her. 

Suddenly Sasha woke up. She was still in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Madame Pomfrey was nervously watching her. Wondering what it was like to watch her in her werewolf state, Sasha sat up carefully.

"Whoa," she groaned, rubbing her head. "Am I okay?"

"You should be fine, dear," Madame Pomfrey said. "You're human again."

"I guess that's good," Sasha grinned. "That was horrible. I had dreams where I was a wolf, a white wolf."

"Well, they weren't too far from the truth!" Madame Pomfrey winked. "You make a beautiful wolf, Miss Sorbelle."

Sasha was allowed to return to the Slytherin common room after being given a potion to calm her nerves. Upon entering the common room, Sasha saw that Draco was the only one still there.

"Hi," Sasha said quietly. Draco stood and ran to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"How was it?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me a very strong sleeping potion, so I was asleep for the whole day," Sasha said, sighing. "I had these horrid dreams where I was a wolf, and I was being chased by these terrible black wolves. . . it was like hell had creeped into my sleep, Draco."

Draco shuddered and lead her to a couch, where Sasha lay down with her head on Dracos lap.

"Are you okay now?" Draco asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little on the frightened side," she laughed quietly. "Madame Pomfrey told me I was beautiful as a wolf - white, she said so."

"You're beautiful as a human," Draco whispered to her as the fire in the fireplace dimmed, leaving them in near darkness. "I say so."

At his words, Sasha shivered pleasurably. She kissed him, feeling the last empty element in her demented life fill up.

**THE END**


End file.
